


Carousels in the Sky

by PFDiva



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post-Partizan 46, Season: PARTIZAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Sovereign Immunity's thoughts at the end of Act 2.
Kudos: 5





	Carousels in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from 30 Minutes by tATu, and I highly advise listening to it while reading this.

The room is red. Churning behind a wall of dark-clad bodies, some turning to look back as shots from outside ring through the closing door. Logos Kantel is a smaller figure than Sovereign Immunity expects, but also further away, silhouetted against the light, a single voice quietly chanting "Progression" into the Portcullis. Red light reflects and refracts overhead, going up, up, most likely out.

There is a moment, breathless and charged, in which nothing happens. Valence's voice continues to speak overhead, an emotional farewell that has already become a droning background buzz to Sovereign Immunity.

He moves first, "Broun, call the Witch and get her half of the code!"

Broun darts for a terminal, a soldier chasing after. He cuts them in half, too. Broun makes the call. Millie shoots past Sovereign Immunity, killing another soldier. It's not accurate to say that he is startled, but he certainly didn't see that person coming. Millie's head cants in amusement and he's offered a lopsided smirk. He can almost hear the cheeky comment that goes with it. The light is getting brighter.

Someone shoots Sovereign Immunity in the back, but not with a bullet. Three quick shots of something that was meant to burn a hole through his body. There is painful heat, scattering across his back, but where there is life, there is hope, and he is an old man. He's accustomed to pain.

And then Sovereign Immunity and Millie become a protective whirlwind of death, swirling about Broun because 25 words doesn't seem like so much when you're safe in a ship, but when people are trying to kill you, it feels like a legal text's worth of volume.

He forgot he worked well with Millie. It's almost familiar, protecting a non-combatant from incoming onslaught. All they'd need is Leap to show up with something stolen and maybe even useful, or Clem to give a command. A helpful one? Not likely. But something. The light is beginning to make it difficult to work. He doesn't have time to linger on these sorts of thoughts.

Soon, all the enemy combatants are dead and red light fills his eyes so much that he can't see Logos Kantel anymore. Can't see anything, really. He's never been much for praying, but he sure hopes Kalar was right about this.

The light of the Portcullis dies.

In the sunspot darkness that follows, Sovereign Immunity can't see Logos anymore. His chest hurts, more than he expected it to, and is also the brightest thing in the room. That brightness highlights the hole in the center of his shield. He only barely remembered the soldier who'd done it.

He crumples to the ground the same time the station begins to jerk and shudder. He thinks it's him dying until he sees other people frantically moving, panicking. Someone's at his side, helping him up. He can't think. It hurts. He has to move. They have to go. They have to live. They're going down.

For a moment.

Broun knows how to stop the whole thing from falling into the planet's core. And does so.

Then, from all of the speakers, over the voice of Valence, comes another voice. It taunts them, briefly, and the Portcullis bursts back to life.

They still have work to do.


End file.
